


Erica Flowers

by Sephirotha



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those are erica flowers. Yes, in the language of flowers, they mean loneliness. We are all alone, from the minute we are born to our final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erica Flowers

Guinevere woke to the sound of a loud crash outside her room and looked at the time.  Seven o’clock on the dot, her Pokémon loved being her personal alarm clock to wake her up by training.  She sat up to glance out of the window and saw a noticeable dent in the tree in the garden, caused by her Carracosta and Blastoise brawling again, wanting to prove who was stronger.  Really, why did Guinevere end up with two testosterone fuelled turtles that did nothing but fight outside when they’re not fighting battles?  Still when used in double battles they get competitive over who does the most damage so it was all good on that front so long as they don’t actually attach one another.  Guinevere shoved the window open.

“Oi!  I’m up!” she bellowed at them and they snapped their heads up to her “Cool it already!  Stop taking out your anger on the poor tree!”

They grumbled sombrely before walking slowly around to the back garden which had a wonderful lake for her water Pokémon to bathe and relax in.  Guinevere loved water Pokémon however only had five in her team of six, the exception being her beloved Noivern who enjoyed cuddling her in bed.  Speaking of which, where was her cuddly little dragon?  There was a loud cry and Guinevere glanced out again to see said cuddly dragon swooping for a visitor at her gate, most likely the poor mailman again.  Guinevere huffed, any man is seen as the opposition to Noivern.

“Oi, Noivern!” she bellowed as she stuck her head out again “Heel!”

She opened the window wide enough for Noivern to fly back in and saw her visitor clearly, suddenly understanding his reason for the attack.  She grinned charismatically at N who was straightening his cap with a less than pleased look.

“Sorry about that,” she said “You’re here early.”

“I just got here,” N smiled softly.

“Well, I’ll just let you in, fancy anything in particular for breakfast?”

“I wouldn’t mind your famous sushi rolls.”

“Coming right up!”

Guinevere slammed her window closed and Noivern whined, scratching at the glass and wanting to get at N again.

“No, you are going to be a good little dragon and behave whilst eating your breakfast,” Guinevere said with the wave of her finger and jogged downstairs to let N in and prepare sushi rolls.

N waited patiently at the table, drumming his fingers on the wooden surface as Noivern gave him filthy looks from his bowl of food.  Who was this featherweight of a human?  Noivern felt more hatred towards the visitor for some reason but he couldn’t quite pinpoint…oh yes!  This is the man who keeps giving his beloved trainer looks of a questionable nature an-he’s doing it now!  He’s doing it right now when she has her back turned to him, making this sushi rolls that he requested!  He growled lowly and N turned to him with an amused look.

“What colourful language, I’m not doing anything suspicious,” he whispered to him which made Noivern tense up a little “I just want to tell her something today.”

Noivern took his bowl and dragged it away to the other side of the kitchen where the man, who knew Pokémon language apparently, and ate his breakfast moodily.

“You must forgive Noivern, you know he doesn’t take kindly to company,” Guinevere said with an apologetic look towards N as she came over with a plate of sushi rolls “Here, I added a little spicy flavour to it, just how you like it.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” N smiled and Noivern’s spine bristled at the lack of innocence in it.

“You’re welcome!  I’ll just be at the back feeding the others.  Don’t worry about Noivern, just don’t make any sudden movements and these help to approach him.”

Noivern perked when Guinevere placed a basket of Haban berries in front of N.

“He loves them more than anything but he only gets them when strangers have them to get close or for a special treat, isn’t that right?”

Noivern whined.  He wanted Haban berries from her alone, not from smelly strangers’ hands.  Sure, the frequency of these special treats was low but Noivern didn’t mind.  Eating from his trainer’s hand was much better, it gave him a nice fuzzy warm feeling on the inside.  He watched Guinevere walk out to the back garden and gave N a flat out I-hate-that-you’re-so-close-to-my-beloved-trainer look.  N didn’t take much notice of it and ate the sushi rolls, humming softly.

“Just how I like it.”

Gah!  Guinevere shouldn’t cook for this man!  He should be lucky and worshipping his trainer for cooking specially for him, the wretch!  Noivern growled again and N looked up at him.

“Where did you learn that kind of language from?”

Snarl.

“OK, it’s a good thing Guinevere can’t understand what you say.”

Don’t say her name so casually!  Noivern slumped around his empty bowl, his tail waving slowly as he contemplated this dilemma.  How to get this man out and far away from his precious Guinevere?  Noivern drummed his talons on the marble floor in thought and lifted his head when N made a noise…and took out a bouquet of flowers.

“Do you think she’ll like them?” he asked.

ROAR!  Guinevere burst into the kitchen, soaked in water as always, to see N holding up the bouquet over his head, pressing a hand against Noivern’s head who was trying to chomp down on the fingers.

“Noivern!” she yelled and Noivern retreated with a guilty look “Out!  You won’t come back in until you understand what you did was wrong!”

Noivern widened his eyes and Guinevere folded her arms.

“That stopped working since you evolved, out.”

Noivern slumped in defeated and shuffled out into the garden, flying onto his favourite perch to sulk.  Guinevere huffed as she closed the door, shaking her head.

“Honestly, I’m so sorry,” she said and hesitated when N held the bouquet out to her “Oh, how sweet.  What’s the occasion?”

“No reason,” N swallowed with a nervous smile as Guinevere fingered the petals “Those are Erica flowers.”

“Oh, indeed?” Guinevere smiled as she wandered around to find a vase from the cupboard.

“Yes, in the language of flowers, they mean loneliness.”

Guinevere frowned as she filled the vase she found and unwrapped the bouquet carefully.

“We are all alone,” N said with a shrug “from the minute we are born to our final moments.”

“Whoa, whoa, why the deep speech?” Guinevere laughed as she put the flowers in the vase and set them up on the kitchen window sill “Geez, did you watch the Pyroar King again?  N, it’s a sad film but there’s a happy ending, can’t we leave it at that?”

“No, no, what I’m trying to say is…” N trailed off, swallowing uncertainly and lifted his head when Guinevere snapped her fingers.

“I know what it is,” she said and N’s heart leapt.

“You do?”

“Yeah, sure, this is to do with Anne and Calem becoming an item.”

N felt a puff of air exit his nose quietly at Guinevere’s oblivious nature.

“Well…” he murmured.

“Oh it is!” Guinevere bounced happily “Anne is totally your type and you’re upset that she’s with Calem!”

“No, not really…” N blinked a bit at how wrong Guinevere was “Um, Gwen, why did I give you the flowers if that is true?”

“Well you want me to find you a girl to set you up with,” Guinevere shrugged then frowned “I don’t know why you’d come to me, I only know one single girl, Zerenity, but she’s completely in denial about having feelings for Silver so that won’t go anywhere unless you’re happy to make Silver jealous.  But apart from that, I don’t really have many friends are girls unless you don’t swing that way?”

“Um, Gwen…” N blinked a few more times.

“Mmm, maybe Xacarî might know a couple of girls that can be a good match for you,” Guinevere was pacing now with a thoughtful look.

“Gwen, listen!” N snapped and blushed lightly “I…I…”

“Oh, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtwigs is going to be on soon, wanna watch whilst thinking about who to set you up with?  Oh, oh, that reminds me, have you read the Order of the Moltres yet?  I know witch stuff isn’t your cup of tea but it’s so good, I really still recommend it you know and don’t worry!  It doesn’t have any arsonists despite what the title suggests, I promise…”

“Guinevere Berlinka, I want to go out with you!”

There was a silent pause as Guinevere stared at N with wide, surprised eyes.

“Oh…”

N didn’t dare to breath as the gears in Guinevere’s head slowly clicked.

“Oh.”

N hunched his shoulders as Guinevere’s jaw dropped.

“OH!”

Guinevere’s face went bright red as she covered her mouth and N couldn’t help but smile at her expression.

“So?” he murmured, suddenly feeling really shy “Would you go out with me?”

Guinevere did her usual habit of twirling with her hair as she thought before nodding timidly.

“Sure.”

A branch snapped outside as Noivern gripped onto it tightly after a chill ran up his spine.


End file.
